Sensei, Friend and Guardian
by 11cleyva
Summary: After being cleared of the attack on Konoha, Sumire is thrown back into normal life. Shino wants to be her Sensei and take her under his wing. Set during Boruto show.
1. A Sensei

"How is she doing?" Iruka asked, his eyes were tired from the many years. His smile had faded over time, he'd been in a way, forgotten by Naruto since the wedding. The only way he saw the children of Naruto was through the school. He'd become ridged and serious, keeping his clothes as tight as his attitude. He sat behind his desk in the principal's office with the walls covered in encouraging words for the new hopeful teachers. One in speaking was Shino Aburame. He'd been the Academy's homeroom class teacher for little over a few months. He was given the class with all the prodigies of their parents, much like himself. He bowed his head in thought.

"She's getting back to her normal routine but." Shino was thinking of this, under his silver metal cover he shut his eyes in thought. He wanted to tell Iruka what he wanted to do but he tried once getting denied at the time.

"I'm glad to see her going back to normal. Sumire is a smart girl, I'm sure she will continue to-"

"Iruka Sensei. She has gone back to her normal school academics it's just... She comes to class saddened and distance. I think-"

"Is this what you think is best for her or best for you?" Iruka was getting annoyed at Shino's constant attention to Sumire. "She's not your daughter, she is just your student. You're blurring the lines, Shino." Iruka stood and walked around his desk. Shino stood still and watched the man place a hand in his shoulder.

"Shino, please. I was like you when I saw Naruto living a world by himself. But this is different. She is old enough to take care for herself."

The Aburame's eyes widened under his visor at the words. There was a time Iruka would do anything for Naruto. "Do you feel this way because of how Naruto has grown? Why? Because he has ignored you after all this time. He's found a new person to call family?" Shino was blunt to the point, making the man next to him gasp quietly. Iruka dropped his hand and stood to look at him.

"Things are different now. I took Naruto under my wing then because he was lonely and afraid. You can't. It'd be different if it was a boy, but a grown man taking a young girl in isn't right."

"You know I'm not a person like that, Iruka Sensei." Shino bit his lip on the inside at the older man's sigh. He watched as he sat down behind his desk. The man looked at a photo on his desk, it was of him and Naruto at the wedding.

"Iruka Sensei, it maybe wrong for me, but what is worse, if I see her living a life the same as Naruto's and not do anything?"

With a heavy sigh, Iruka rubbed his head, "I'll see what I can do. I have to speak with the Hokage and gain approval for this... Go home for now. I'll let you know when I get word from the Hokage."

"Thank you, Iruka Sensei." Shino gave a bow and turned to leave. Iruka sighed when the door shut.

 _So I have to finally speak with Naruto on this..._ Iruka spun his chair to look out at the Hokage mountain.

Shino walked down the stairs of the building still under construction, it was quiet in the halls only the sound of his sandals was the only thing that bounced off the walls. He had gotten back to his class to collect his things to leave for the day. Class had just let out an hour ago but the sky was turning dark as he stepped outside. He walked down the school path noticing a girl sitting on a bench on the school grounds.

"Sumire?" He asked stopping next to her. She was sitting doing her homework for the next day.

"Oh," her face turned a slight pink but kept her eyes down, "Shino Sensei."

"What are you doing here?"

"I was doing my homework here because..." she didn't know what to say but if she spoke the truth he'd go away possibly. "I have no home. This is my home, the school..."

Shino looked down to the ground. He thought of his next words, "Sumire, I'm heading to get something to eat. Would you like to join me?"

She gasped at this and nodded. She put her papers into the books and stood up. She rushed to his side and they walked out the school gates.

From the top window Iruka watched as the two leave the grassed grounds of the school. _Shino you'll do very well as her Sensei, , I know you will._ _I have faith in you._

 **This story is set after my Shadow cast and before The Dog and The Beetle stories.**

 **I hope you enjoy this.**


	2. Late Night Ramen

It was nice to Sumire to walk down the street and be with someone for once. She hid her blush as they walked very close. She could kick herself for having a crush on her Sensei, but she knew it was normal for girls her age to have crushes on adults at times. She looked up at times, her purple hair brushed from her eyes as she caught a glimpse of her Sensei.

Shino walked with worry on his face, or for what she could see with the visor over his eyes. His hand held the paperwork tightly as they walked. The town had become a place to be at night for most, some of the shops stayed open with bright neon lights and the smell of food filled the air.

Shino was heading to the place he had eaten at for years, Ichiraku Ramen. It had been there for many years since he was a kid but never ate there until Kiba invited him along. Since then he'd been going with Kiba to the shop to eat for dinner but as of late Kiba had found himself out of the village with a girl named Tamaki.

He turned the corner to find the shop, empty except for a few people his age there. The ramen shop had slowly began to fade and the new foods like hamburgers were the new craze among the kids. Sumire smiled when she saw the light from under banners and smelt the food cooking. Shino kept walking into the bar under the banners. Sumire hurried along and sat on one of the large standing chairs.

"I hope you enjoy this place as much as I do." Shino was quiet when he spoke but she nodded.

"I will, because I'm grateful for everything. I've never eaten here but I don't have any money to get anything." She placed her books on the counter and Shino looked down.

 _She like Naruto when he was her age..._ He thought and a woman came up on the other side of the counter.

"Shino? Shino Aburame?" the woman asked making the man look at her. Her brown hair was long over her shoulders, a white bandana was wrapped around her head.

"Ayame. It's been awhile." Shino said softly, he felt guilty not coming to eat here like he used to before he became a teacher but it was difficult to come alone at a place with so many.

"Why hello. Name is Ayame." the woman turned to face the little girl who's face had been plastered over with shyness.

"Hi...my name is Sumire."

"She's my student." Shino put in as an older man walked in from the back room.

"I remember this very well. Iruka had brought Naruto in for his first bowl of ramen. And now the new teacher brings his student in." Teuchi had walked to the counter to look at the two. He smiled wide at them. "Ayame, give our good friend some ramen on the house."

Sumire didn't know there were so many hospitable people in the village. Her father had taught her that everyone was evil and against her.

The sound of the water boiling and the green onions getting chopped up brought a soothing effect on her. She had never eaten anything besides rice noodles every day or whatever she could find in other's gardens. She wasn't proud of stealing vegetables from gardens but she had to eat.

"Sensei." her small voice made him turn his head to look at her. "Thank you. But you didn't have to do this... I don't deserve your kindness."

"A person deserves kindness no matter who you are."

"No, it's just..."

"Sumire, you've been through a lot and I've been blind to it. I want to make it up to you. Why?" he turned his chair to face her. "because you **do** deserve it."

"Sensei..." Sumire's eyes began to water up at his words. He was such a different man she ever met in her life. He was the complete opposite of her father, he was kind and generous. He was like her mother but a father she never had.

"Here are the Miso ramens, on the house." Ayame placed the bowls in front of the two. Shino pulled out a pair of chopsticks and snapped them apart. Sumire pulled her chopsticks apart but broke them.

"Here." He gave his to her and got a new pair. She stared wide eyed at him. He waited a while before eating his noodles. He didn't want the beetles to exit his skin at a fast rate and frighten all in the restaurant.

They had finished their food and began to leave. It was night and the streets were still bustling with people getting into restaurants for dinners and late night runs before the stores closed. The sounds of talking and laughter filled the air like the smell of food did. She had never been out on the streets at night.

"Um, Sensei. My home is this way..." she stopped in her tracks, "I have to go." Sumire ran away as fast as she could so she didn't have to say goodbye to him.

Shino stood in the street watching her running away and dissappear into the crowd. He sighed and turned around to go to his home.

He made it down the street but took a left. He came to a small house with it's porch light on and gave the door a knock. He held his papers tightly in his grip as it slowly opened. His old Sensei, Kurenai, had opened the door. She had aged over the years but her red eyes still were as bright as they were the first time Shino met her. She was wearing a loose outfit that matched her eyes, her black hair was unkempt and wild.

"Shino?"

"Can I speak with you?


	3. Approval

She ran down the street and made a right, slowing her speed to a walk, Sumire kept her head down. This was in a place where many there weren't friendly, she lived in the back streets of the city. She had been living in the run down home she and her family once lived but since the Konoha police had searched the place it was no longer a safe place for her to live quietly.

She had found refuge in an apartment building near downtown. It was being re-done but she stayed in the rooms where no one would find her. With her books in hand she climbed the drain pipe to make it to the 5th floor window and went through the frame that once held glass.

Placing her books down she made herself at home for another night. It wasn't much, most of the appliances were missing but the food from earlier helped fill her stomach for the night.

The floors creaked at each step as she found the bedroom. A plastic sheet covered the bed from the dust from the drywall. Just a plain mattress was all that was there, to her it was enough as she tore the plastic off and climbed onto the bed. It was softer than the other beds she slept on in the apartment building.

Sleeping in her outfit from the day, Sumire called it a night and slowly shut her eyes.

xxxxxxx

A woman with black hair sat on her couch, it was a small size for her now that she had no one to be at home with her anymore. Her daughter had left not too long ago to become a young ninja. On the small table in front of her was a glass of wine.

"It's a little late for a house visit." She spoke softly to him, he raised his head to view her through his visor. "What is it, Shino?" she knew he was the one to come to her with questions. He had no one else in his life to go to. His father was too busy at times, and he wanted an honest answer. His old sensei was just the one to go to.

"Kurenai Sensei-"

"Oh Shino, I'm not your sensei anymore. You are the sensei." her voice held a hint of humour to it. The man looked down at his slippers from her home. He made an audible sound of agreement and looked at her.

"There's this student. She... Has been through a lot and, Kurenai Sensei, how do I become good enough to help her?"

"Good enough? What do mean? You're good enough as you are. You do well with children, you're her Sensei."

"No, I mean. She has no one. Her mother died, her father died. She is on her own, I want to know how I can help her."

"Shino, there is a line for teachers. A teacher is supposed to be there for their students for school and occasionally an ear to listen. But never should you try to come into a student's life."

"Sensei-" Shino tried to stand up to protest but his old teacher held a palm out to stop him.

"Shino, do you know what happens when you become too connected to a student? Emotions get in the way. If a child is sad because of someone, you may step in acting as the parent. But you are not helping them. You're keeping them from being independent."

"Kurenai Sensei, I don't think I want to believe you... In my heart I feel I need to help her. I can't sit by and see her face another day alone. Thank you for helping me." He stood and turned to leave. He took the sandals and placed back on.

"Well, there you have it." Her voice called to him as she stood in the frame of the door. "You showed me that you have what it takes to help this girl. I was just testing you, that's all..."

"Sensei..." He was struck by her actions but knew it was her way. She was always one to drop her students in danger to see them make it out alive as a team. He slowly stood back up again, and she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You're turning out to be a very good Sensei."

"Thank you, it's not going to be easy. Next is to get Lord 7th's approval." He swung the door open.

"Approval for what?" she stepped out to watch him leave.

"Approval to let me take her in."


	4. Early Morning Ramen Run

The sun was bright for a fall day, the leaves made a soft rattling in the trees as they were shook off by the breeze. Iruka sat on the waiting benches outside the Hokage office door. This was the first time since the inauguration he'd seen Naruto. They'd both grown older but Naruto had grown into a mature man, only now Iruka was afraid of what he would say now that he was Hokage.

"You may come in now." Shikamaru spoke as he opened the door, Iruka smiled at the man. The older man remembered when this was a boy that always got in trouble for sleeping in class or getting involved in Naruto's trouble. Shikamaru gave a smile to his old sensei and closed the door.

The office had stacks of papers higher than most men, the sound of typing on the computer was the only clue that Naruto was in his office.

"Lord 7th?" Iruka felt unnatural saying this, he'd been used to the days he could call this scamp 'Naruto' and they'd smile together. The typing stopped and the chair creaked as a familiar face looked around it.

 _Naruto... You've aged so much..._ Iruka looked at the man, he was quiet for a time as he just stared at the man. Naruto gave his smile and stood up.

"Iruka." He came from behind the desk and hugged him. It had been so long since he did. He'd like to but his work came first. "How have you been?"

"I've been good, Lord 7th."

"Hmm, Iruka sensei, you can call me Naruto. That's what my parents named me, dattebayo." He laughed and sat back at his desk, pushing the computer to the side of the desk.

"It's quite an honour, L- Naruto. And it has been a long time. How is the family?" Iruka came to stand before the desk. Naruto sat back in his chair and thought.

"From what I've heard, they're doing well."

The older one knew Naruto had been in the office ever since he became Hokage, he often wondered if the man before him ever had regrets of being the town leader. But it seemed that with each smile, he was glad he was Hokage.

"Naruto, I've come to discuss about one of my students at the academy."

Naruto rummaged through his cups of ramen for the folder. He opened it, "Mmm, the Sumire girl? Has she been making anymore trouble?"

"No, not at the very least. It pertains to her being an orphaned child. One of my employees wants to take her in."

"Like what you did with me? Take her under their wing."

"Yes and no." Iruka got the words out quickly making Naruto sit straight up in his seat. His yellow eyebrows crunched at this.

"It's Shino Sensei."

"Who?" Naruto couldn't remember at the moment due to all the backed up paper work clogging his mind.

"Shino Aburame. You know, the one that wore the sunglasses."

"Ah Shino! I remember now, Dattebayo." Naruto smiled and continued to listen. Iruka felt a little awkward talking to Naruto about someone else but he had to.

"He wants to have the right to take her in, like in a way of adopting her. I knew because this is a higher matter, that maybe you'd be able to help me."

"What did you say to him?" the smile went away as fast as the words came from Iruka.

"I told him 'no' in a way and that I'd speak with you about it." Iruka could see the thoughts going through the man's head. His blue eyes looked down at the photo of Sumire. He sighed.

"I don't know... It's not something that people do every day... I can't allow it." Naruto answered much to Iruka's surprise.

"Naruto..." the older man was struck with surprise as he fished for the right words. "I told him 'no', but I feel he is able to take care of her."

"Iruka Sensei, Shino... I don't think he's the type that could handle someone else. Especially a little girl."

"He's a very good guy, a great teacher. Can you please give it a second thought? I'll buy you ramen."

"Are you bidding the Hokage?" Naruto's face showed no emotion when he said that. Iruka was terrified, he'd made the bad choice. "I'm kidding." a huge smile came over Naruto's face.

"I'll give it another thought. If I can see he is a good candidate then maybe I'll reconsider. I know Shino. I'm just worried it won't work out."

"Don't worry about him, he has your son in his class. And along with all of your friend's children." Iruka came closer to the desk. "In all honesty, I want Sumire to have someone there for her. And I worry about Shino. He lives alone, maybe it's best if they give each other company."

The words gave Naruto some light on the case, he'd been alone his life but Iruka came to his aid and made him smile again. With a bowl of hot ramen and encouragement he became Hokage.

Naruto nodded his head and smiled. They stayed there in silence until his stomach growled from behind the desk. "I may need to take you up on that ramen later today."

"Why later? I'm free right now."

Naruto looked at all the work, he wanted to go have some real ramen with his favourite sensei. He crossed his fingers and Summoned a shadow clone. The clone of Naruto stood next to the real one.

The real Naruto pulled the string to his white and red cape placing it on the wall hook near the window. "I guess I can have that ramen now, dattebayo."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Iruka smiled as the two left the office. Shikamaru stood outside the door and gasped as Naruto left. But he couldn't say anything to the Hokage as he left his view.

They made it to the lower level, Naruto smiled. It had been a day since he left the office and it was nice to stretch out. For being a Saturday morning, not a lot of people were out. The market was busy as always with people getting items, Iruka saw Shino in the distance. If he saw Naruto he may ask him then and there to take Sumire in but Naruto kept his pace.

The man was getting vegetables for his dinner later, be was weighing the rutabagas to pick out a good one. He caught a glimpse out of the side of his rectangular sunglasses. He was wearing a black version of his green coat, it was almost brown in certain light. He placed his rutabaga down only to have some woman pick it up behind his back. "Lord 7th." he was very loud for the day but he saw Naruto face him. He knew that look, he'd been forgotten again.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, he knew who he was but he wanted to joke with him. Shino made an audible groan that sounded as if he was in pain.

"Naruto you know who this is..." Iruka didn't like to see the Hokage joke around too much. It brought a small chuckle from him.

"I know, I know. Shino, are you mad about something?" He noticed the face the taller man man.

 _He's going to give me a heart attack at this rate._ Shino thought and smiled, he was happy it was all a joke but his face still showed signs of anger from being forgotten.

"Are you mad about being left out again?" Naruto asked.

"Left out?" Shino asked quietly.

"Yeah, like how you felt after the Saskue recovery mission, dattebayo."

 _My **heart!**_ Shino made a loud raspy gasp at that. His feelings never recovered after that.

"Naruto, we should be going." Iruka was still the teacher out of the three and couldn't help but to keep that tone with Naruto.

"Okay. Shino, I'm thinking over the taking in of Sumire. I'll let you know as soon as I can." He waved at the man holding his bag of vegetables. He was genuinely confused and stood there.

"That wasn't very nice of you, you know."

"I was joking, Shino knows I'm joking. He can take a joke." he grinned as they made it to the ramen shop. It was busy with older people, the smell of broth filled his nose as he walked to the bar.

"Welcome!" Ayame sang out as she turned to face them. "Lord 7th! Anything you want is on the house."

"nah nah nah, just because I'm the Hokage doesn't mean I can skip paying. You charge money to make a living, I will pay."

"You're also so gracious. What will you have? The usual for both of you?"

Iruka and Naruto smiled and in union spoke, "Yes please."


	5. A little bit of Practice

The weekend had passed by as did the rain it brought with it. The ground squished and bent under the weight of feet as the class made their way out to the training ground. The class Shino Sensei was leading was loud as they splashed in the puddles, laughing all the way. Everyone but Sumire was laughing and playing. She walked by her Sensei's as the class representative with her head low, she tried to avoid eye contact of the man next to her.

Shino made it to the open field. "Shino Sensei, shouldn't we be inside to spar?" Chō Chō asked as they stopped.

"Why? Because for today's practice we will need all the space we can use." He faced the class and spoke again, "I want each of you to pair up and we will spend our whole time today sparring. Pair up!"

The kids scrambled to find friends to team up with for the class period.

"Sumire, would you please stay here with me?" Shino's soft voice caught her off guard, she had no intention of moving. She didn't feel much for going head to head with others on class. "I'd like you and I to go against each other." Shino turned to face her, "if you won't mind of course."

She never saw him fight before, but she was trying to not make enemies with her fighting anyone.

"It'd be a nice way to show me how much you know so I can help you." He spoke again.

She nodded and stared forward. "I don't want to get too carried away if I fight with you..."

"I've been through the fourth war, I can handle a fun spar." He smiled and clapped his hands to get the pairs attention. He called for alphabetical order.

After a while the K's were up and it was Sumire's turn. Her heart was beating fast, everyone in the class believed she had no ability, beside Boruto and Mitsuki knew all too well her full power.

She stepped forward into the open space and stood, her hands were locked into each other in front of her purple dress. The class began to mumble as Shino Sensei also walked into the space to stand away from her.

He was as nervous as the girl across him, he hadn't fought in years. He could feel the Kikai near his heart make vibrations in anticipation.

Everyone hushed as Sumire let her hands fall to her sides. She wanted to show the class she was not to be taken lightly but she didn't want to make them fear her. Her eyes widened when she saw a black beetle crawl across Shino's face and stay.

He was letting them breed within to make more for the others that'll be lost during the quick battle.

"Begin!" he shouted, Sumire seemed to have awoken her real self and moved faster than anyone had seen her go. She seemed to glide across the wet ground as she tried for a kick. She had regrets in her mind but it was nice to spar with someone at her level.

Shino blocked her kick with his forearm, he was about to plant a female beetle on the girl until she did an elegant back flip to avoid any hit he'd give. It was taking a while for his beetles to breed, so he stood and thought.

 _I'll have to go for taijutsu while I wait..._ He thought and ran as fast as he could, it had been years since he actually fought. He didn't count when he was being controlled as his fight, he wasn't thinking clearly. Shino wished that if he did this all the children in the class would pay him some respect like Boruto and his friends did now.

Sumire put her fingers together, a ball of water began to grow at her fingertips, with such accuracy she shot it at his legs to trip him up. It worked and he went falling into the mud with a splat.

If there was one thing Shino hated, it was losing. Ever since the rogue ninja who'd killed his bugs and called him weak he never wanted to lose again. The class was hushed as he lay on the ground, his coat soaked through.

Sumire was worried about him but he got up, "Very good but so far I've been going easy on you." He lowered his voice as his Kikai came swarming from under his coat sleeves. The class gasped and Danki screamed at the bugs, they blackened out the sun over Shino as he stood ready.

The girl went in her back pouch and got a kunai, the black metal reflected the sun in its sharp edges. Shino smiled to himself, he wanted a challenge.

He ran from the mess on the ground with the beetles going ahead to go for the girl. She was faster as she pulled more weapons from her pouch, the kunais went sailing but missed her teacher as he jumped in the beetle cloud above him. He didn't want to hurt her but he had to spar. Gathering beetles in his palms to come down with a force, he jumped off the beetles as they had made a hard surface. A few hair from his tight bun had fallen out as he hit the ground with both hands. She had moved faster than he anticipated, Shino was starting to feel guilty for killing the beetles on his hands with a missed hit. As he felt sorry, the rest of the bugs fought for him. He also hated more than losing himself in battle was losing his insects. He was getting enraged on the inside, he was on a slippery slope and going down hill fast. He needed to get his head in the fight as Sumire broke through the beetles protecting the man.

He moved swiftly away from her but she was ready and waved her kunai. He felt it, the sting of a cut but it was greater than that. It gave a pulsing sensation where her weapon connected.

The class made a sound when they saw him, his right cheek was bleeding down his face, it stained the green coat below. He didn't want her to get carried away and start really hurting each other, that was not what this was for. He called for his Kikai to return to him as he saw Sumire gain speed. She seemed determined to hurt him, he had to be forceful and grab her when she came closer.

Her kunai was out ready to draw more blood, but his hand caught her wrist, he didn't expect her other hand to weld a weapon too. She brought it down to stab him in the neck but his hands grabbed her and slammed her into the mud below. The class was somewhat scared of both of them. His face still bled but his insects came out to help it heal. They secreted a numbing compound to put in the large gash on his cheek. They seemed to also bubble out of the cut itself to close it up. They couldn't afford losing their food source.

"Sumire, are you okay?" his voice had concern as he help her off the muddy ground. Her face was back to her regular self. She looked up at the blood and cut on him. She felt terrible she didn't want to get carried away and she did.

"I'm sorry..." her voice began to crack as she cried. The other students didn't know how to react. Shino looked them all over, each one had seemed they saw a ghost. Sumire hugged onto Shino and cried. He was the only one to care about her and she almost killed him all because she got carried away.

"Everyone go back to homeroom and have lunch. I will join shortly." He watched them all talk about what they saw, some still remained silent. Sumire grabbed his coat and continued to cry. It was odd to be hugged by a student and he hoped that no one was watching as his failed class for the day and student attacking teacher went down. He cautiously wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back to say it was okay. They were both muddy, his whole front was mud covered. Sumire matched. They had mud in their hair and he got more in her's when he patted her head with his hand.

From the top floor of the school, Iruka had watched the whole thing. He knew Shino was a more hands on sensei when it came to teaching his students. And for this he'd look the other way. Because he knew Shino was just giving the students a little bit of practice for what life may bring them.


End file.
